onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bring Back Related Videos Module
Hello One Piece Wiki, I am writing this to encourage you guys to allow videos back on the wiki. I was recently brought into this series and just started recently editing on here. I do not know why the videos were removed but I think they should come back. I think they should come back because it could probably inform some users updates about the games in English or Japanese and can also update when videos are announced and can show trailers. But I think the wiki should only have official videos, from Bandai's official YouTube channel, Bandai's official English channel, and other official channels that update on One Piece. It would have to be regulated by an admin. Meshack (talk) 21:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) IIRC videos were never used in the articles, there was the video module, though, which apparently many people didn't like it and asked staff to remove it. Might be wrong. Personally, I don't think it should've been removed, if someone does not like it he can simply remove it through his personal CSS. I'm open to bringing them back. Would make the mobile main page look better too with official content. 21:43, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Strongly against. We just open ourselves up to even more fancontent, whether we want it or not. 21:53, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Fancontent? I don't see any reason why we should have video's. This is a site where information is to be put on, none of the videos have additional information that doesn't fit on articles. People are perfectly capable of just googling the vids they would want to see. I think it's really unnecessary and not worth the hassle. 22:00, October 21, 2016 (UTC) There was a forum (and poll?) about this and we decided not to have them. I don't think anything's really changed since then. I oppose videos. 22:08, October 21, 2016 (UTC) No poll 22:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) You win this time, Kage. 22:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) If copyright was seriously an issue, this wiki would already be gone due to adding chapters early and the information Meshack (talk) 22:21, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :This is not case, you can use a % of images frames for "fair use" within a wikia. The wikia would break copyright if it had every single page from the manga here. This is why One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Image Guidelines was set up. It created a "safe limitation" on images and gave directions on what can and can't be gotten way with. The more in-line with the pge a image is, the better. :Chapter spoilers and what not are not worth the time of S. Jump magazine following up on, as their concern is with the scanners themselves. Spoilers are bound to show up even if Scanalations do not. And if the worst comes to worst, we HAVE discussed this before, years back. All it would be is a few days of delay on adding information while we waited for the chapter to release. So early information or spoilers, is not an issue compared to copyright. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:37, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Considering that forum was from a year ago people's opinions can change from then. That poll was very close. Had I voted "yes" instead of "no" we would have had videos right now 23:05, October 21, 2016 (UTC) If this is about the "related videos module", my point is that if some people don't like it, they can just easily hide it with personal css. So I don't see why we should hide for everybody, average reader included. I'm not arguing if it's a nice module or not. No. Videos do not belong on the wiki. They do not belong on articles where they would just clutter them up where it would be the only place they would be on. SeaTerror (talk) 23:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC) @Meshack: Are we talking about the related videos module or adding videos on articles? The concern about video fluff has about the same validity as image fluff; we could easily create guidelines and enforce them. Videos could very well be useful for things like anime intro and outro pages, but otherwise I don't see much legitimate use for them. So I am neutral on the whole matter. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:37, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :The thing is, Videos are the least controllable aspect of things. They violate more copyright then a handful of frames for a gif file. We have 0 control on them. And the BIG issue that prevented them in the first place was that at any moment youtube or whatever could remove the. We had hundred of pages on the wikia back even then and who wants to spend their time checking every single instance of a video? I remember in 2009 struggling to get others to help me with 600+ chapters/episodes (was working on both, can't remember how many there were at the time). :Images are uploaded onto the wikia, ergo, we have control of our content. Text is held on our pages. We have control of our content. :If people want to watch a video, they should go directly to youtube. Plus, we do not have a license to show episodes or snipbits of the show. There are worst offences we could do, such as supply scanalations ourselves, but videos to me is a step too far. This is when something goes from practically to decoration, in terms of images and content. :However... Official videos made by the animators of the show, can be put up providing you can fin the place for them. That sometimes is harder. :-/ :Also, speaking from experience of the last 5 years of being with the Vocaloid wikia, videos are indeed the worst content to monitor. We have hundreds of promotional music videos, but we gave up linking to them. There are a lot more reasons not to link to videos then to link to them. And once again, the biggest issue with things is the lack of control. Even if I had no previous objection on here when I was a regular "back in the day", I strongly do not recommend videos based on my experience in the Vocaloid wikia + fandom. Unless you can both avoid a copyright strike and control the content 100% our end, then videos are going to add a lot more problems then they resolve. :And one more thing. The big opening argument is "it woul make our front page better looking" basically. This is a false excuse to ask for videos, you shoul never use images/frames/etc for decoration, they are meant purely for demostration (though I know its not the case and people do upload pictures for the wrong reasons, it has to be the core understanding of anything the wikia uses). One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:52, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Struck out since it was confusion caused by the OP. I choose strike over delete because I did make one or two points about videos I'd like kept as reference.One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:48, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Related video module Meshack (talk) 15:13, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Then this discussion is about the module, not adding videos on articles. As I said, if someone doesn't like the module he can easily hide it with personal css. :omeone needs to adjust things up at the start to make it clear what this discussion is about. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:07, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thats better, Danke! I wasn't the only one confused. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:48, October 22, 2016 (UTC) It's the same thing anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 18:51, October 22, 2016 (UTC) It's not, because if people who don't like the module would simply hide it with their custom css, everybody wins. Why would you prevent other people to see something some don't like. I think you mean most. Also we were against it before for various reasons. SeaTerror (talk) 19:07, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Like...? Meshack (talk) 19:27, October 22, 2016 (UTC) The last discussion was about videos on articles, not just the module, and the poll ended 11-12. I wouldn't really call them "most". What would we actually put in the module? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:56, October 22, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember it being editable at all, it was a module of the right rail that would show popular videos of the wiki or, for our case, videos from Video Library about One Piece. When it was first released we hadn't videos to begin with either. You were able to add videos from YouTube but admins could delete videos if there weren't suppose to be there. I think we should add official videos from Bandai, Toei, etc. Meshack (talk) 02:13, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I'm officially confused. Can you add a link to another wiki that has this module on so I can see what are you talking about? I don't have a concrete opinion, but I could see videos working for the wiki so I am in support. I do not see a wiki module as a just reason to exclude a rather interactive media format from the wiki, seeing as the the module can be hidden in personal CSS as Leviathan said. A number of points I can think of: *The image guidelines outline where images are used and a clean filenaming system. The same could apply to videos, so long as time is spent figuring out legitimate uses and placements for videos. *Admins can manually patrol the file namespace for videos that are added only to userpages, which I would strongly advise against allowing. It would really open *The wiki should display and promote official media where it can. Putting Viz and Funi trailers in gallery subpages would be great, and would help provide good-quality media for anime galleries. *In the case of music OPs/EDs, a video of the actual sequence would a brilliant way to show readers the actual anime sequence being discussed. Also, the wiki could become a place where people can find official links to said videos. * While unofficial videos will get taken down for copyright violation and will be a nightmare to manage, official videos often may have licensing issues in specific countries. (Do note One Piece is better licensed than most anime however.) *I think its easy to overestimate the addition to admin workload of deleting the uploaded videos. The main damage will be individual users who break the policy 10 times in a row, just with the image policy -> WHAM. *The videos can be managed well by making sure people are adding videos to articles when they get placed in the repository, ensuring the videos are categorised correctly and even encouraging users to select article videos for their userpage! -SPD •�� ' 14:30, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :''Admins can manually patrol the file namespace for videos that are added only to userpages, which I would strongly advise against allowing. It would really open :Yes... Lets take the time that they could useatually on the wikia pages and editing and making sure everyone behaves and make them spend some time on something unneeded. Pardon me saying, I've already expressed my thoughts and explained why videos are '''very bad for a wikia. There are exceptions, but if its only adding to userpages... Then I feel it would fall into the "for the sake of decoration" move which is what Image Guidelines was set up to avoid. Pardon me, but under no circumstances should something be opened up for the sake of decoration. So between that and the waste of the staffs time, on top of the other points being made... There are definately I can say some STRONGER points against even if there may be fewer. :Its clear also this whole thing is not for any advantage for the wikia but being asked for the sake of user demand... Pardon me for interrupting on this, but... I know some other wikias like MLP have allowed it, but their video links die randomly. There is nothing more annoying then looking at anything wikia related and seeing a "this video is no longer available". :While its not something I should say should be forbidden to be discussed, if there were any advantages to allow videos in anyy way shape or form, we'd have done this RIGHT from the start. I do not see how the situation how changed either that would allow a previously disallowed thing to suddenly be allowed. In fact... I dare someone to find 1 thing that has changed right now from back then to counter all this. But unless you can find that 1 thing, the whole videos thing will come crashing down for the same reasons it has done since day 1. :Unless your intention is to keep pulling the issue up until everyone gets fed up and the vote goes the way everyone wants... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:29, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Videos won't be added to articles regardless due to the poll. SeaTerror (talk) 16:23, October 23, 2016 (UTC) here Meshack (talk) 18:34, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that's not a module. It's a special page that lists every videos added to the wiki, similarly to what does. Therefore if we won't add any videos, that page is meaningless. I was talking instead about a module that was placed in the sidebar which listed videos either from the wiki or video library. I can't find it... maybe it was removed, I'll ask. It'll still show up on the module you're talking about. I saw it on the mobile page of the wiki Meshack (talk) 19:26, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm. Could I kindly request a new poll, in light of there being a high cost vs. benefit for uploading and managing videos without placing them in galleries or articles. Apologies for any derailment this long post made, any new poll would be on a different page. I also theorise that the editorial recirculation module now uses the space that the videos module did and was removed. I've definitely seen it on the mobile mainpage, but I'm not able to find the module either. '-SPD •�� ' 20:39, October 24, 2016 (UTC) There is no benefit for having videos on articles. Especially when they'd be region locked for many Wikia users. SeaTerror (talk) 20:42, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Wholeheartedly support. And this is eligible to be polled since this is different HiddenAssassinxxXX (talk) 20:50, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Wasn't Related Videos Module replaced by "Trending Fandom Articles" Module? The only places video appears on Wikia is on article (if allowed by community) and Main Page of Mobile version it seems. Based on the example link provided by TC, you can't just upload YT videos to Wikia, even if those videos are "Official Videos", unless if Wikia have the permission for it. There's a Youtube special tag to embed YT videos on pages without the need of uploading them to Wikia, but I'm not sure to what extend they are allowed though. The videos that are properly licensed / permitted can be found in Wikia Video Library, can also search for "one piece" for some game trailer. The anime episode videos are from partnership with Crunchyroll it seems, and they're region locked. 07:28, October 25, 2016 (UTC) I just want to touch on one thing: There are no rules preventing us from rediscussion of an issue, or repolling an issue after a significant amount of time (3 months, I believe) has passed. The issue of videos in episode articles was last polled about a year and a half ago, with an 11-12 margin. The Image Guidelines do not prevent us from discussing the issue, because any decision in this forum would change the image guidelines. This is an important issue, and it should be discussed to completion, which likely will include at least one poll. I still believe we should stream full episodes if we still have that option. I think the related videos module is great, and I don't know when, how or why we got rid of it in the first place. I also think that we should have a larger discussion on videos in general. I don't know much about the new discussions feature, but surely it has some degree of video compatibility that would be wholly separate from the articles and wiki content. We have content mods and a large number of admins, I think we are also ready to deal with limited use of videos in the right places on the wiki. We have the resources to regulate them now, which is something we did not have years ago when videos were first proposed. If we need to expand our user base, we need to make some changes and concessions to long-held beliefs. 18:14, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Videos just plain don't belong on articles when they will be region locked for the majority of users. SeaTerror (talk) 18:39, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Don't forget that Staff also offered to create exclusive content for the wiki (exclusive videos) as well last time we had the other video forum 18:43, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Wanna restate my original question: what videos would we even add? What's this thing about full episode streaming and region locks? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:08, October 28, 2016 (UTC) For starters the different anime openings in their respective pages. Then we could add the first few episodes of the series here along with the newest episodes on their release dates 16:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) IIRC staff has access to all full official English episodes (cruchyroll or funanimation, I don't remember) that was why I thought they were worth. Yes, they are region locked... so what? Should I remind you that this is a English wiki? The majority of the users are US/English. Even if it has a fairly wide international audience, first you can go around the region lock if you know what you are doing, and second you won't lose anything at all. If someone cannot see the episode he will just see a thumbnail more, it's not like the article is gonna change in any way. I mean, what about the other wikis who use videos then? are they stupid? Anyway, this discussion was about the video module which (apparently) doesn't exist anymore. If we want to re-discuss videos, we should open another forum. Yeah, if the module doesn't exist this discussion is meaningless. Closing. 20:13, October 28, 2016 (UTC)